revenge_abcfandomcom-20200214-history
Duplicity
Duplicity is the fourth episode of season 1 and the fourth episode overall. Summary Recent scandals leave the Graysons on edge. Emily targets the psychiatrist repsonsible for institutionalizing her as a child. Declan and Jack face tough decision. Plot Emily's in therapy telling Dr. Michelle Banks about the 'fake' car accident that killed her parents while she survived while Dr. Banks is telling her to take control of her own happiness. Emily sucks to the good old doctor while noticing she's being filmed by the doctor. After Emily leaves the psychiatrist records her thoughts and thinks Emily suffers from trust issues than will define her future. She has no idea how right she is. Guess who else seeks therapy from the good doctor - the queen herself, Victoria. Jack finds his mom's wedding ring in his dad's safety deposit box. Declan wants to sell the ring and the bar. Jack seeks financial advice from Nolan, who notices how smitten his boat budding looks whenever Emily is around. As for Declan, he's still in hot pursuit of Charlotte, who is startling to succum to his charms. The does not please Victoria at all. Daniel's old college pal, Tyler, sabotages his dinner date with Emily. It actually turns out to be a good thing when Jack shows up unexpectedly, Over a bottle of wine, Jack says he's going to hold on to the Stowaway for now. He's hoping to find a really good reason to stick around town. It's fairly obvious Jack and Emily have a connection. Daniel also notices this when he sees them sitting in the dark sharing a little vino. Victoria and a reluctant Charlotte are taking part in a mothers and daughters charity tea for mental health. Dr. Michelle provided the narration for the video presentation that's to take place. Emily helps Ashley find the DVD. Her friend is a tad hungover after a flight of partying with Tyler. Speaking fo Tyler, he gets an upset Daniel to start drinking again. Back at the tea, the video presentation begins with a fine opening. Then it shifts gears to reveal footage obtained from a website called HamptonsExposed.com. It features videotaped therapy sessions that were recorded in the office of Dr. Banks. Secrets from several of the quests are revealed. Emily is among them to avoid the blame and simulated her embrassment. Victoria is horrified to see herself onscreen. Her featured testimonials is all about Charlotte. Victoria says, "The truth is I never really felt close to Charlotte. Sometimes I wonder if having a second child was a mistake." This sends her daughter away in tears. Dr. Michelle isn't far behind her after Victoria promises that she will destroy here. Emily soaks everything in, allowing only the slightest of smile creeping across her face. Victoria confides in security guy Frank that there's much more on those tapes than just sessions about her strained relationships with Charlotte. As it turns out, Victoria sets the wheels in motion to give Dr. Banks her own private practice. The only thing she wanted in return is to have Amanda Clarke insititutionalized so that she and her father remained seperated forever. The police show up with a few questions for Vicotria about Michella. Apparently, the good doctor's office was ransacked and she's currently missing after placing a 911 call. Frank vouches for his bosses whereabouts. He later tells Victoria that the doctor's computer and external hard drives are missing. A fairly intoxicated Daniel pops by the Stowaway with Tyler. The two old college pals get chummy with a couple of girls while playing pool. Nolan lets Emily know what's happening at the bar, but Daniel is gone by the time she arrives. Frank wants Victoria to bring Conrad into the loop. Her husband isn't answering his phone because he's sleeping with Lydia, who is living quite well thanks to his generosity. Later, Ashley reveals that Emily helped find the scandalous DVD. This newsflash is interrupted when two totally hammered college pals come stumbling through the front door. Needless to say, Victoria is crushed to see her son has fallen back into his old bad habits. Dr. Banks relentlessly tried to make a young girl believe her father was a killer, but Amanda never bought it. So Dr. Banks had her locked away. Now it's payback tie. That's why Dr. Banks is locked up in an isolated storage facility. No one can hear her cries for help. No one but Emily. Eventually, Dr. Banks is found thanks to an anonymous tip to the police. We're pretty sure we know made that call though. The police let Frank know that the storage until belonged to Grayson Global. This has Victoria asking him to spend the night at the house. She doesn't want to be alone since Charlotte is ignoring her calls. That's because she's holding hands with Declan at a park and bonding with him. Emily tries to call Daniel, but Tyler makes sure his passed out friend will never get her messages. In other news, Nolan gives Jack the details on hottest web address in town. There are some interesting testimonials from Emily about a man she feels strongly about. We get the feeling she's not talking about Daniel. Emily is also watching videos of Victoria's session where she reveals her true feelings for her dad. Flashbacks reveal that she was going to leave Conrad for David. Of course, that was before she betrayed him. Cast Multimedia Trivia Trivia